During the past year complete serial thin section surveys were made of baroreceptor terminals in hypertensive and normal tensive rats at the ultrastructure level. The precise morphological and micro-anatomical features of the baroreceptors have thus been determined by this demanding and tedious procedure. As of this date, no anatomical differences have been observed between the hypertensive and normal tensive animals.